Hannah, Bludgers and Cheering Charms
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Neville and Hannah before they began to like each other properly... Done for the Interhouse Relations competition.


Written for 123Quarters Interhouse Relations Competition. I had about six different drafts of ideas before I chose this one so I hope it turned out okay!

**Disclaimer: This cute couple isn't mine... nor is Hogwarts... actually nothing in Harry Potter is :(**

* * *

><p>Neville had never been a keen Quidditch player. In fact he had no idea why he'd come out at all.<p>

He gingerly weighed the quaffle in his hand before setting it on the ground beside him. Then he passed over the snitch, knowing he'd never catch it, and went for the bludgers. He didn't plan on undoing them. He didn't even have a beater's bat with him.

Instead he fingered the buckles and thought of himself, fighting them off like Fred and George did. He sighed.

Slipping his finger under the loop that held down one of them Neville stopped. That was as close as he'd get to being a beater.

"Neville!" Came a call. He started and looked up.

Hannah Abbott, the Hufflepuff girl in his Herbology class was running across the field. Neville couldn't help smiling as he watched her pigtails bobbing. Neville had always liked Hannah. She was his friend, of course. They talked a lot, or at least she talked with her friends and to him and he listened. He hadn't been alone with her much though.

"I thought I saw you coming this way- But Neville, it's five in the morning!"

"I know. I was just doing this." He tugged at the buckle around the bludger and felt, in horror, it coming free in his hands.

"Hannah, dodge it!" He yelled as the bludger soared straight for her. She swerved to one side and ran towards him.

"Oh, Neville, why did you release it?" She asked as it came pelting back, missing by inches.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He told her desperately. The bludger was flying at them again and in a mad attempt to salvage the situation he called "Here Hannah let's take the broom."

He was shocked at the recklessness of his own comment, but Hannah was beaming at him.

"Okay, let's try!" She agreed. Neville pulled her towards to broom, delighted she seemed happy to get on with him.

"Hold on tight Hannah!" He called over the rush of wind as the bludger missed them again. As Hannah Abbott wrapped her arms around his waist Neville had the sudden rush of confidence that he experienced so rarely.

He pulled the broomstick upwards. Admittedly, he wasn't flying very well, but Neville managed to doge the next time the bludger attempted to take them out.

Hannah was strangely silent. He glanced back in the moonlight and saw her blushing. She blushed so often he wouldn't have thought it very strange, except for the fact that she blinked shyly under his gaze.

"Are you okay Hannah?" He asked, concern colouring his voice.

"More then okay," She breathed, and then seemed to realise what she'd said. Neville now felt colour rise to his own cheeks.

Unfortunately he'd forgotten about the bludger.

It crashed straight into the broomstick handle, cracking a finger in his left hand. Neville managed to let out no more then a whimper. The broom spiralled and smashed to the ground, it's nose digging into the dirt.

"Neville!" Hannah's voice was squeaky with alarm. "Give me your hand!"

She dodged the bludger and cradled his fingers in hers. Soon she had her wand out and gently whispered. "Episky!"

There was a click, a gasp from Neville and his finger straightened out.

"Hold on a second!" Hannah yelled, pushing him away as the bludger made its next attempt.

"Impedimenta!" She called clearly. The bludger slowed as suddenly as if the air had gained the consistency of golden syrup. Hannah carried it to the box and shoved it in before the spell wore off. Then she came back to Neville.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Neville merely stared at her, astounded.

"That was fun though wasn't it?" She said cheerfully. Neville couldn't believe he'd mucked up like that in front of Hannah. It seemed to be so much more important that he didn't look foolish in front of her then it ever had before.

"Cheer up Neville." She told his glum face. Then she gave him her dimpled grin. "You don't need a cheering charm do you?"

She waved he wand playfully but Neville blanched.

"Please don't!" He asked, eyes not leaving the wand and suddenly filled with dread.

"Why not?" He'd plainly sparked her curiosity.

"Just don't"

"Oh, come on, they aren't bad! They're supposed to be a good spell." She insisted. Neville still shook his head. "Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Her brow furrowed with concern and she sat beside him on the grass. He looked down at his lap. _Sure Neville _He told himself _You've made enough of a fool of yourself already. Why not go the full mile? _

"I do... stupid things when I have cheering charms on me." He admitted. He could still remember the awful time Malfoy had cast one on him, just to experiment.

"Like..." She prompted, putting her arm around his shoulders and blushing in that familiar way of hers. It didn't stop her though.

"I- sing" He whispered, as if he was admitting a shameful secret. Hannah laughed, but her face fell when he looked up at her and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, Neville, you mean it?" When he nodded glumly she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"_I _don't think I'd mind that." She told him.

"It's embarrassing." He mumbled.

"Well, you'll always be my-" Hannah paused and swallowed, her blush darkening. "friend – song or no song!"

"Thanks Hannah." He said.

"No problem." She looked at the sky. "You know, it's not too early for breakfast. Do you want to go back?"

Neville pulled himself to his feet.

As they began to walk across the pitch Hannah slipped her hand into his. It was amazing how quickly the cold morning air could heat up.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
